Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi
Kurenai (Yuhi) Sarutobi is the Konoha Jounin in charge of Team Kurenai, which consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Kurenai's team specializes in tracking, and she, herself, is an expert in genjutsu. She is the wife of Asuma Sarutobi and mother of Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi. Background While she has a close bond with all of her students as well as Asuma's, she is especially concerned for Hinata. Kurenai knows how Hinata is viewed by her father, even though she is technically the heiress of the clan since she is the eldest child. She is also aware of her student's infatuation for Naruto Uzumaki. When Hinata tried to offer Naruto some medicine after his fight with Kiba, Naruto was hesitant to take it. Kurenai convinced him to take it. She is also very close with Ino, after she married Asuma. It is also to be noted that she can't cook for her life. She was also the daughter of the Fifth Tsuchikage and the Head of the Yuhi Clan. Which made her the heiress of the Yuhi Clan. Her parents along with her younger brother were killed by rogue ninja. Her father was apparently very protective and loving of her while her mother depised her, much like how Hiashi despised Hinata, and she was never able to win her mother's approval before her death. Which is why she is very protective, worried, loving, and supportive of her daughter as she made it her goal to never become like her mother. Personality Her personality is unyielding, honest, and simple. She also says she is a "big sister type". Kurenai cares deeply for her husband, Asuma Sarutobi. She goes through odds and ends to keep their daughter, Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi, as safe as possible as she is very accident and danger proned. Kurenai likes to tease Kalaile about her crushes on her teammates, Shikutaru Nara and Taroko Gouhanobi. It has also been noted by Asuma and Anko that Kurenai has a bit of a temper, which apparently was worse than Kalaile's when she was her age. Kurenai also has a foul mouth though she tries to reframe from using it. Appearance Kurenai has ragged black hair and piercing crimson eyes. Kurenai is one of the few kunoichi that uses cosmetics and makeup in a regular manner, with purple eye shadow and dark red lipstick. In conjunction with her striking two-tone red eyes, she uses this to draw attention to herself and trap her enemies in Genjutsu more effectively. It is later revealed that females in the Yuhi Clan are born with red eyes and black hair, a trait Kurenai would pass down to her daughter. Abilities As the top genjutsu specialist of the Leaf Village, most of her techniques revolve around genjutsu. Her skill at genjutsu is so great that it is able to enter the subconscious of a person to see one's true nature. The technique she is seen using the most is the Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death technique, where she makes the opponent believe that a tree has grown around them to keep them still. Once immobilized, Kurenai can appear from the tree to kill her target as she pleases, and is capable of using this jutsu multiple times in a row. She is also capable of escaping and engulfing her opponents in illusionary flower petals as well, thus proving most of her genjutsu involve flora and fauna objects. Despite knowning her clan's Ninjutsus, she uses her father's Genjutsus instead. Which are her flower and plant based Genjutsus. She is also quite modest and somewhat self-conscious, at times, about her abilities as she has admitted that she is lacking in Taijutsu skills for a Jounin and also blushes when Kalaile brags about her. Part 1 Kurenai is mainly seen and portrayed as the over protective mother of Kalaile, as she is constantly worrying about her. Especially after she saved Kalaile during a mission that involved Orochimaru. As Kurenai had to race against time to get her daughter back to the village after being attacked by Kabuto, which nearly killed her. She starts to ease up when Kalaile becomes a Chuunin. Kurenai is normally accompanied by Asuma as the two are always together, unless they are on missions. Part 2 When Kalaile comes back, Kurenai and Asuma are thrown into a tag team match against Kalaile and Taroko. Kurenai and Asuma lose the match but are extremely happy to have their daughter back. Kurenai's background is explored more when she is called to the Rock Village, where Kalaile and Asuma learn that she was the daughter of the Fifth Tsuchikage, Isao Hadeki, and the head of the Yuhi Clan, Miaka Yuhi. It is also revealed that she is the heiress of the Yuhi Clan. Kurenai also expressed extreme hatred towards her mother and most of the members in the clan. And was happy to be brought to Konoha after the deaths of her parents and younger brother, though she loved her brother and father. More soon to come... Trivia *Despite having two chakra natures, Kurenai rarely uses her clan's Ninjutsus. *Kurenai's past is very similar to her student, who seems to be her favorite, Hinata Hyuuga. This explains why she symphasizes with Hinata as she understands the stress of being the heiress of a clan. *Kurenai and Asuma are believed to be the best duet team in Konoha, as described by Tsunade. *Like Asuma, Kurenai was the child of a Kage. In her case the Tsuchikage. *Kurenai is the only one out of the four principal senseis (Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, and herself) to not be born in Konoha.